


Velvet and Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an disagreement with Louis ,Phillip retreats to his apartments .<br/>Once there Chevalier calms him in a way only he can.<br/>(this scene is set around episode nine )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I do love this program! I think it has a lot to do with the men having long hair:)

Phillip stared out the windows at the extensive gardens below .Dam his brother and these absurd dreams of his ,why the hell couldn't they just live in Paris and preferably in his own home it felt like an eternity since he and Chevalier had last seen Saint_Cloud.

Slumping into one of the chairs he summoned for wine ,he needed something to take the edge off his temper .Louis once again had managed to aggravate him ,this time he had demanded he wrote a guide line for court etiquette ,another opportunity to turn everyone around him into obedient puppets .

Philip had refused of course but one doesn't refuse the king even if he is your brother and you think him mad .

The door behind him opened and he heard the sound of feet on the cold marble floor .Extending his hand to grasp the wine he instead felt the warm skin of his beloved Chevalier .

"My darling " the blonde pulled up a chair opposite and leaning forward, clasped both Phillips hands in his own .

What was it about Chevalier? Phillip could be at odds with the world and everyone in it , but just an embrace and gentle words ,spoken softly from his love and everything else melted away .

The green eyes studied him .Chevalier didn't ask what had happened between him and his brother ,instead he went about calming his beloveds troubled mind .

The wine arrived and Chevalier quickly ushered out all the servants until finally shutting the doors on the rest of the world.

Pulling Phillip upright Chevalier led the prince to his bed .Gently slim fingers worked to relieve phillip of his clothing all the while pressing soft kisses to exposed skin .

Phillip submitted to the touches ,cool fingers on overheated skin.He often let Chevalier dominate him in bed, it was his brief chance to feel free of obligations and in the privacy of the bedroom he and Chevalier were equals.

Phillip gasped as deft fingers wrapped themselves around his heated cock .Chevalier was good at this ,he knew every inch of the princes body ,exactly which parts responded the best to his touches and which soothing words to utter as he slowly readied his lovers body .

Phillip emptied his mind to everything as his lover thrust into him.Clinging on to soft silk sheets his body arched and trembled as Chevalier worked his magic ,every though of his brother was gone only to be replaced by his intense feelings of love for the man that was in his bed and fucking him senseless .

Crying out his lovers name ,he fell back against the silken sheets. Chevalier pulled him close ,pressing soft kisses into silky hair and whispering sweet words in his ear.

"Feeling better my Darling ?"

Phillip huffed ,half laughing at the question ."You need ask?" He knew his lover was smirking even though he could not see it for himself .

"Then my work is done ." the grip of his lovers arm around him tightened slightly and Phillip felt loved and secure .As long as he had Chevalier by his side he would survive .He had one thing that Louis had, as yet failed to find .True love .

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be lovely


End file.
